


Hold me in your standstill ground.

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night lets loose a few fears and inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me in your standstill ground.

Seb had mentioned something about “old times' sake” and old times' sake brings him back to Seb's bed. It leads him back into the warmth of skin upon skin and he gazes at Seb's eyes, a swimming blue under the moonlight. There’s nothing but faint lines and impressions in the darkness that Mark can almost pretend that he's with someone else but the familiarity of it all strikes him as he lights again, places where there used to be sparks. It's not a hard and fast exchange; it's the slow burn and quiet crackle of a fire throughout the night and when day breaks the place goes cold.


End file.
